The Contest
by MutantGirl95
Summary: What happens when two fanfiction writers and a group of mutants have a contest to see who can stay up the longest? Chaos. Inspired by a fanfic written by another author.
1. Bring on the challenge!

Hello peoplez! How's life? I just wanted to say... I GOT A JOB I GOT A JOB I GOT A JOB! ^-^

...now that I got that out of my system...here is a new story that me and my sister are co-writing together, which was inspired by another writer's fanfic. Hope you like it!

-MutantGirl and I Wish to Fly

* * *

Crystal, Mikey, and Jem were playing a video game; each made a bet on who would win, Jem and Crystal both bet on Crystal, while Mikey bet on himself. Raph and Leo were watching the competition from behind the couch. Suddenly, Mikey's section of the screen read GAME OVER in flashing, red letters. "Aw-man!" Mikey face-palmed. "Better luck next time, Chucklehead." Raph smirked; usually no one could beat Mikey at video games. Now it was just Jem and Crystal, who would win? As everyone watched, Crystal got the last punch in and won the game. "Shoot! Good game Crys. Guess you're the best at Smash Bros. Brawl." "You know it!" said Crys as she high threed Raph. "Ok Mikey, fork it up. You owe** both** of us ten bucks!" Mikey started pouting, but handed over the money. "So, what are we gonna' do now? I enjoy this video game, but we've played it like twenty times already." At this Mikey and Crys only shrugged.

Suddenly, Raph yawned. "Seriously, you're tired already?" Crys raised an eyebrow. "It's only," Jem looked at the clock, "two in the morning." "I aint' tired! I'm, um, just bored of waitin' for ya to decide what ta do next." "Yeah, great cover up Raph." Jem rolled her eyes. "I bet you couldn't even stay up for another hour!" "Oh yeah, I bet ya couldn't stay up till breakfast." "Pa-lease, Crys and I have stayed up for two days straight without sleep." "You challenging me?" Raph got in Jem's face. Crys got an idea, "How 'bout we see who can stay up the longest startin' tomorrow." "What's the prize if you win?" asked Leo. He was interested in this competition, but he wasn't jumping in just yet. Crys thought for a minute, "Let's see, it has to be worth winning." Jem's eyes lit up, "what if whoever wins gets ten bucks from everyone who participates in the contest?! If everyone participates that's, fifty bucks!" "Does it have ta be ten bucks? I just lost twenty bucks to the two of you." Crys raised an eyebrow, "Dude, why are you complaining? If you win you get more than what you lost!" Mikey thought about this for a moment, then he smiled deviously, "bring on the challenge!"

TBC

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Please leave a review below in that little box!


	2. One down, five more to go

Look at me I'm so nice that I decided to post the next chapter early! ^^; So here it is, hope you all like it. Also, please review! I need feed back so I know if you guys want me to continue with this story or not!

-MutantGirl

* * *

The next day was the beginning of trouble. Everyone was running around looking for what they would need to keep them going for the next couple of days. They had figured out all the rules last night, with help from Don who overheard the conversation from the other room and decided to join in on the fun. Whoever was the last one awake was the winner of fifty dollars. No more, no less. Everyone participating could do whatever they wanted, but no one was allowed to use anything with caffeine to stay awake. Also, to make sure no one cheated; everyone participating had to stay in the lair. Jem went home and got her laptop, kindle, and drawing supplies. Crystal went to the library and borrowed as many books as possible for her "full proof plan", Mikey grabbed all his comic books and horror movies, Donnie decided to stay in his lab and work on his projects, Leo decides to train and meditate, and Raph, no one had a clue what he was doing. "The contest starts at nine-thirty, so I better get back to the lair." Jem decided to get some snacks for everyone so she had stopped at the store on her way back to the lair.

* * *

**9:35 pm. Jem's Prov.**

So the competition started off ok, except for Mikey's freak-out. "I'm not gonna' make it, I'M NOT GONNA' MAKE IT!" "Mikey! It's only been _three minutes_!" "…Oh…" Crys face-palmed. After that there weren't too many issues, except… "So Raph was freaking out about this gigantic cockroach-""WAIT A MINUTE! If I remember you were freaking out too!" "Doesn't take long for them ta start fighting does it?" "Apparently not. Want to ditch them for a snack?" "Kay." Upon entering the kitchen, we decided that popcorn was the way to go.

**10:00 pm. Leo's Prov.**

I decided to head to the kitchen for a snack. Walking in, I noticed Jem and Crys sitting at the kitchen table with popcorn. "Hey Jem, what are you two-" "Shhhh!" After she shhhed me, Jem pointed to the far side of the kitchen where Donny was pacing back and forth mumbling something about coffee. I blink twice, and then I sit down. "Pass the popcorn." Jem handed me a bowl of the popcorn. "I thought he would have lasted longer than this. It's only ten o'clock." "Well, He's used to having coffee to keep him awake. Without it he's like a toy running on dying batteries."

* * *

So, how is it? You see that little box down below the story? Please put it to good use and REVIEW!


End file.
